Need rewrite
by Tomas Clair
Summary: Drakken/Shego we forget that we are still human beings with needs like everyone else. In their case they forgot they were man and woman. Rated M for language and a little but if adult situations. A/U fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a rewrite of an earlier work I did call need. I just reread over it and felt I could do better in describing what lead to the current events. I do not own any of these characters, as they are property of Disney and the creators of Kim Possible. **

**-Clair- **

Early afternoon, half a cigarette in his lips, Drakken stood on his bedroom balcony debating weather to finish the last of his vodka and orange juice. He tossed the glass and cigarette over the balcony. He had shed his lab coat for a casual pair of sweatpants and sneakers and a form fitting blue t-shirt. He wondered about her those green full lips and dangerous hips. He had been a villain for over ten years now and had known Shego for six of them. Something had to change as he remembered what happened this morning.

Lately, they had been at each other's throats, arguing to the point that he had to walk away from her during a particularly nasty argument. Before he said something Hurtful but she grabbed his shoulder and in the heat of the moment, he had slapped her hard enough to knock her to the ground, and a produce a little blood at the side of her lip.

He stood there shocked at the sight of her in a heap of limbs and tears on the floor, Drakken felt an icy ball grow in the pit of his stomach, he had done it now. He expected her to stand up and pound the crap out of him. In fact, a darker part of him wanted it, to feel something other than the constant put-downs and antagonism he felt from her, he also wanted to get rid of some of the more intense feelings he felt when he was around her.

She brought this nature out of him. Kindnesses, humanity, hope for a man like him. He was a villain for fates sake he was not supposed to feel these things. Drakken stood his ground with eyes down cast this time he deserved to feel pain for what he had done, he swore to his mother he would never put his hands on a woman especially after seeing his father beat his mother in drunken stupors over the years, he felt worse than shit. He wanted to speak but could not. Shego picked herself up from the ground. She did not hit him she did not yell at him she simply walked away teary eyed and unusually somber, into her room. To the clock on his wall, the incident happened four hours and two minutes ago, to Drakken it was half a bottle of Vodka and a pack of cigarettes later.

Shego had always been there for him even when she did antagonize him. Even when others walked away, she had always been there for him. She had carried him though the best and worst times in their years together. However, about two years ago something changed a sort of tension grew between them she dated less and started to spend time with him. They would have dinner in his private dining room and she would even come with him to his mother's house on the holidays. It was getting to the point they even shared the bathroom at times, without a second thought in the mornings.

He had to do something anything, he resolved himself stood and walked across the hall to Shego's room. He felt dirty but he had to speak to her at least tell her how sorry he was. He had to make it right. He knocked twice and nudged the door open with his foot Shego stood from her sitting position on the bed looking at him apprehensively. He noticed her right hand open in a slight defensive position ready to ignite should he try anything to hurt her again. Drakken saw something in her precious green eyes something he thought he would never see from a woman as strong as Shego, fear Unmasked UN characteristic fear. He felt his heart drop his mouth go dry. In the names of villainy, he had done mean things but in reality, there was no real desire to do permanent harm. This was something on a more human level, the level of a man and woman. He walked towards her slowly hands in plain sight, No sudden movements.

"I'm sorry," he whispered walking towards her he felt her apprehension, he had always been good at reading her moods even when she tried to hide them, years of closeness would do that to two people. She dropped her hand and stood there teary eyed again. She felt silly for acting weak. He brushed a finger across the bruise on her lower lip. He expected her to push him away. She remained silent as he touched her; his fingers tentatively pushed her hair out of her face. He was close enough to see the pulse in her neck and on the edges of noticing her body heat. Shego's eyes were searching his she was so beautiful so vulnerable and in some way forbidden.

The tips of his fingers moved from her lips to the side of her cheeks, her neck, and finally down her shoulders and to her hip. Drakken pulled her to and kissed her softly at first lips probing against lips. Not demanding but enough to let one feel passion behind them. His heart was pounding in his ears he felt like a teenager again.


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

It was not the first kiss that surprised her but the fact she let him move this far, it was his eyes: kind, gentle, disarming, and demanding. It was the reason she could not hurt him back when he had slapped her earlier, those eyes where expressive and expressed a hurt that far out matched his own when he snapped. . It had been a long time since a man looked at her that way and even longer since she physically felt such urges from hers own body. The gentle kissing was melting into something more passionate more primal, sensual. No, it was not supposed to be like this she was Shego ice queen and ruthless, but she was also a woman, years of tension what could one expect. Shego pressed her small frame against the bedroom wall half wanting to run away half wanting to stay. The tingle in the back of her head and small of her back told her to stay. Drakken kissed her more hungrily moving from her lips to her cheek and finally down to the side of her neck where he gently bit down eliciting a small moan and shiver from her fame.

She braced her hands against his well-toned chest pushing him back just enough to look into his eyes. She saw what she knew she would see, Years of pent up love, Lust and unrequited devotion. For the first time in the years she has known him she did not she Drakken as her boss she saw him as Drew the needing feeling man and then it hit her she felt the same. Drakken licked his lips and sensually brought his hands to her wrists and pulled her close to him. He smiled letting fingertips brush against Shego's lips before replacing them with his own. He pulled her close and wisped in hear ear nibbling between the words and undoing the first button on her skirt had to be sure she wanted this. Sure, he was a villain but his upbringing also taught him to never hurt or disrespect a woman in such a manner.

"Shego...I just want you to know how sorry I am I never hurt you I love...." His words were cut off by her lips meandering into his she kissed him soft at first standing on the tips of her toes touching her lips against his never breaking eye contact she could have sworn his kisses tasted faintly of vodka. she let her tongue caress his lips to taste more before he took it between his teeth oh so gently pressing down just on the border between pleasure and pain inhaling her scent which he only describe as strawberry shortcake and green lime. With every kiss was clothing shed between them, She did not realize when she let him remove her tank top or when her skirt had crumpled to the floor. She had not bothered to wear a bra since she planned to spend most of the day home.

Drakken stood before her in nothing but his sweatpants. She kissed him hard again this time his hands roaming her waist over her bare chest and finally back down towards her waist, he had to be sure this was real. He stopped and pulled away just enough for her to undo his belt with one hand and tracing the outline of his well toned stomach with the other. Instinctively she knew this was not going to be one of her frantic sexual encounters with men she had over the years. This was something Passionate lustful, and loving. running his hand down her bare back concentrating on the sensual points along the small of her back pausing just above the lace of what stood between years of pent up release and tension. The last thing he remembered was her tongue painting across his neck and the groan he released as she pushed her weight against him towards the bed. They had waited long enough.


	3. Chapter 3 after

**AN: As usually I dont own Kim Possible of any of the characters. I decided to write this fic to explore a more adult side to the Drakken and Shego Dynamic. Exploring them in a more real world humanistic way. I dont know how far it will go but as I move into things maybe we will see what happens. **

Drakken awoke opening one eye half expecting the Florida sun to meet him; instead, he met a glow of a half moon. Normally the sound of crickets would annoy but this time it soothed him even further. Shego was still asleep on her stomach, sprawled over him belly to belly like a blanket with her head tucked under his chin. Her back was peppered with dark greenish brown freckles, nail marks, and still lightly damp to his touch. Her skin was and even pale green under the moonlight. He could still make out the purple marks on her sides and grimaced at one large bruise on her back next to a college sorority tattoo. Shego went to an Ivy League school, he thought to himself noticing the familiar markings of the tattoo from a well-known sorority. He noticed a few more bruises where he held her hips during their encounter, for the most part, he had been gentle, and she was the one who became aggressive. He winced when he felt a warm hand touch the bite marks on his neck and move down to the nail marks on his shoulders

" I hurt you " Shego whispered sleepily whispered turning only her head up towards him opening one green eye from her hood of tangled black hair to look at him.

"I'll live"He joked stroking the small of her back.

She rolled her open eye at him and gently rubbed her fingers against the nail marks on his chest over his heart then moved to his lips, he kissed her finger in response and closed his eyes savoring the rare moment of intimate human contact. To Drakken she was not his 'partner' who could intimidate twice the size of her five foot five frame. She was loved vintage clothing more than the modern ones and the occasional game of football and shopping, who secretly enjoyed bowling and one those rare occasions singing karaoke with him. A woman who wasn't capable of handling a weapon as if it was an extension of her own hand or be fluent in six languages. .no, she was a just woman bare to the world and to him physically, emotionally, and mentally but most of all she wasn't the cold blooded professional he Thought her to be she was a human being and when he thought about it more, they both where.

Shego moved closer to him and nuzzled her face into his shoulder kissing it as she settled in he wrapped and arm around her. She secretly dreaded the morning to come but for now, she would enjoy the rhythmic intake of his breaths as he drifted off to sleep. She took one more look at him before closing her eyes. It was then she felt loved and cherished as a woman, not for her body, But just for her not the Shego persona she played but the real her, the little girl from Go city born to an Armenian/ Iranian father and an Israeli mother from Flushing NY. Still a part of her dreaded the morning after, no doubt about it.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Okay I am starting to get more of a feel as to where I want this to go plot wise. This is a light chapter in my opinion as I am currently traveling. I will post more in the next few days.

Morning came in with a comfortable silence; Shego was the first to wake finding the light sheets had moved from their bodies to the foot of the bed over night. She left a sleeping Drakken in bed and made her way into the bathroom. She finished using the facilities and stood nude before the bathroom mirror she felt calm a peace she has not felt since she was a child. She looked at herself more intently, was this how it felt to love?

Memories of last night's sexual encounter flooded her mind. At first it was fast, aggressive neither willing to give in to the other a sort of release of pent up sexual frustration, and unspoken anger and love. They punished each other, and then they started to love each other slowly deeply until they both cried out in passion at the same time. It was not the visual memories that brought her down to a knee but the sensual ones as well. Every thrust every kiss, lick, bite whimper and moan. She realized something more, she loved him, not the cheap sappy romance novel love she loved him in a way a woman loves a man unconditionally, romantically, physically, and emotionally. She was in love, she thought to herself. She picked herself up and padded out of the bathroom and found the air conditioning unit within the lair had kicked in and caused her to shiver somewhat as she slid back into bed to find Drakken awake and looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite read. She reached out to him caressing his cheek with her hand and pursing her lips. She felt something surge through her it was not quite desire love or lust it was comforting new content. She broke the silence first.

"Sara Aidinian"

Drakken's change in facial expression told her he was curious. He placed a reassuring hand on her stomach to let her know he was listening.

"She was a girl I once knew born in GO city born to and Israeli mother from Flushing, NY and an Armenian/ Iranian father born and Raised in Middletown, NY she had four brothers and a dog named Jigs. She was your typical American Girl chasing boys and such. Until one day at about the age of sixteen she and her brothers where hit by a comet. After the comet, the little girl grew some amazing powers in which she and her brothers used her their new found powers to save the world and do " good" on the surface everything seemed perfect. But, appearances can be deceiving. That little girl was lonely. She went through various relationships where men only saw her for her body, and the kids at school feared her because she had her power. That little girl became angry and hateful and became something other than Sara. Sara was too weak to vulnerable to fragile. After some time Sara became more and more like the Shego persona except with a villainous twist. "

Drakken pursed his lips in thought of the information she had shared with him. She really had opened herself to him . He put his hand out and shook hers.

" hello Sara My name is Drew, I guess we have to figure out what happens form here. "

from this point on things were going to be different. Drakken stood and gave Shego kiss on the cheek and placed his sweatpants back on.

" I hope you like pancakes from breakfast. "

Shego smiled at that and turned on the television. This was something new.


End file.
